Multilayer polymeric films may exhibit a wide range of optical and physical properties, and may be utilized in a variety of optical and non-optical applications. The optical and physical properties of a multilayer film may depend on a number of variables, including the type of polymeric materials used for the individual layers, the overall number of individual layers of a film, and/or the layer thickness profile of a film. As a result, the properties of a multilayer film may be tailored by precisely controlling one or more of these variables during the film manufacturing process.